Suggestion List for Halloween Horror Night
Here is a suggestion list of what monsters from popular culture would you guys like to see make an appearance in the Halloween Horror Night as part of Pennywise's army of monsters? *50 Foot Woman from Attack of the 50 Foot Woman *Abomination from The Incredible Hulk *Alien from The Man from Planet X *Aliens from Invasion of the Saucer Men *Angurius from Godzilla *Audrey II from Little Shop of Horrors *Baldi from Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning *Baragon from Frankenstein Conquers the World *Barlog from Lord of the Rings *Basilisk from Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets *Bat People from The Bat People *Behemoth from The Giant Behemoth *Behemoth from The Mist *Belial from Basket Case *Billy from Black Christmas *Billy the Puppet from Saw *Birds from The Birds *The Blob from The Blob *Brains from The Brain from Planet Arous *Brains from The Fiend Without a Face *Bride of Frankenstein from The Bride of Frankenstein *Brides of Dracula from Dracula *Brontosaurus from The Lost World (1925) *Bruce the Shark from Jaws *Bubba Ho-Tep from Bubba Ho-Tep *Buraki from D-War *Candyman from Candyman *Centaur from The Golden Voyage of Sinbad *Ceratosauruses from Unknown Island *Chernabog from Fantasia *Christine from Christine *Chucky from Chucky *Clover from Cloverfield *Colossal Titan from Attack on Titan *Constance from Monster House *Count Dracula from Dracula *Count Orlok from Nosferatu *Crawlers from The Descent *Creature from the Black Lagoon from The Creature from the Black Lagoon *Creeper from House of Horrors *Creeper from Jeepers Creepers *Critters from Critters *Crowley Monster from Jack Brooks: Monster Slayer *Crypt Keeper from The Tales from the Crypt *Cthulhu *Cujo from Cujo *Cyclops from The 7th Voyage of Sinbad *Daleks from Doctor Who *Davy Jones from Pirates of the Caribbean *Deadites from Evil Dead *Deformed Baby from It's Alive *Dementors from Harry Potter *Demogorgon from Stranger Things *Demon from The Night of the Demon *Demons from Don't Be Afraid of the Dark *Demonic Toys from Demonic Toys *Destoroyah from Godzilla vs. Destoroyah *Dilophosaurus from Jurassic Park *Dioskilos from Clash of the Titans *Dorian Grey from Dorian Grey *Dr. Frankenstein from Frankenstein *Dr. Frank-N-Furter from The Rocky Horror Picture Show *Dr. Jekyll/Mr. Hyde from Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde *Dragon from The 7th Voyage of Sinbad *Dren from Splice *Ebirah from Godzilla vs. the Sea Monster *Edgar the Bug from Men in Black *Exogorth from Star Wars *Fireys from Labyrinth *Fly from The Fly *Flying Monkeys from The Wizard of Oz *Frankenstein's Monster from Frankenstein *Freaks from Freaks (1932) *Freddy Fazbear from Five Nights at Freddy's *Freddy Kruger from Nightmare on Elm Street *Future Predator from Primeval *Gamera from Gamera *Gappa from Gappa: The Triphibian Monster *Gargantuas from War of the Gargantuas *Garthim from The Dark Crystal *Gezora from Space Amoeba *Ghostface from Scream *Ghouls from Night of the Living Dead *Ghouls from The Pack *Giant Alligator from Lake Placid *Giant Anaconda from Anaconda *Giant Bee from The Mysterious Island *Giant Claw from The Giant Claw *Giant Crab from The Mysterious Island *Giant Gila Monster from The Giant Gila Monster *Giant Mosquitoes from Mosquito *Giant Praying Mantis from The Deadly Mantis *Giant Rabbits from Night of the Lepus *Giant Rats from The Princess Bride *Giant Scorpions from The Black Scorpion *Giant Sloth from Unknown Island *Giant Squid from 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea *Giant Walrus from Sinbad and the Eye of the Tiger *Gigan from Godzilla vs. Gigan *Goblins from Labyrinth *Godzilla from Godzilla *Gollum from The Lord of the Rings *Gorgo from Gorgo *Gort from The Day the Earth Stood Still *Graboid from Tremors *Grady Twins from The Shining *Grand High Witch from The Witches *Granny from Granny *Gremlins from Gremlins *Grendel from Beowulf *Grey Gorillas from Congo *Grinch from How the Grinch Stole Christmas *Grizzly Bear from Grizzly *Gwangi from The Valley of Gwangi *Gyaos from Gamera *Hannibal Lecter from The Silence of the Lambs *Headless Horseman from The Legend of Sleepy Hollow *Hedorah from Godzilla vs. Hedorah *Hellhound from The Omen *Hound of Baskerville from The Hound of Bakerville *Hydra from Jason and the Argonauts *Igor from Frankenstein *Inanimate Objects from Maximum Overdrive *Indominus Rex from Jurassic World *Invisible Man from The Invisible Man *Jabba the Hutt from Star Wars *Jabberwocky from Alice in Wonderland *Jack Frost from Jack Frost (1997) *Jack in the Box from Krampus *Jack Torrance from The Shining *Jason Voorhees from Friday the 13th *Jigsaw from Saw *Kaiju from Pacific Rim *Kali from The Golden Voyage of Sinbad *Kamacuras from Godzilla *Kamoebas from Space Amoeba *Killer Klowns from Killer Klowns from Outer Space *Killer Slugs from Slugs: The Movie *King Ghidorah from Godzilla *King Kong from King Kong *Kraken from Clash of the Titans *Krampus from Krampus *Kumonga from Godzilla *Kurt Barlow from Salem's Lot *Leatherface from Texas Chainsaw Massacre *Leprechaun from Leprechaun *Lilly from V/H/S *Lions from The Ghost and the Darkness *Lipstick-Face Demon from Insidious *Lord Darkness from Legend *Mammoth from Mammoth (2006) *Man in the Beaver Hat from London After Midnight *Martians from Mars Attack *Martians from War of the Worlds *Mechagodzilla from Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla *Mechani-Kong from King Kong Escapes *Medusa from Clash of the Titans *Megalon from Godzilla vs. Megalon *Metaluna Mutant from This Island Earth *Michael Meyers from Halloween *Minoton from Sinbad and the Eye of the Tiger *Mister Babadook from The Babadook *Moby Dick from Moby Dick *Mole People from The Mole People *Moon Bull from First Men in the Moon *Morlocks from The Time Machine *Mothra from Mothra *Mumakil from The Lord of the Rings *Mummy from The Mummy *Mutant Ants from Them *Mutant Baby from Eraserhead *Mutant Octopus from It Came from Beneath the Sea *Mutated Fish Creature from The Host *Mutations from The Hunger Games *MUTOs from Godzilla *Nazi Demon from An American Werewolf in London *Nome King from Return to Oz *Norman Bates from Psycho *Orca from Orca *Pale Man from Pan's Labyrinth *Parasites from Cloverfield *Pazuzu from The Exorcist *Phorusrhacos from The Mysterious Island *Pinhead from Hellraiser *The Phantom of the Opera from The Phantom of the Opera *Piranhas from Piranha *Predator from Predator *Pteranodons from Jurassic Park III *Pulgasari from Pulgasari *Pumpkinhead from Pumpkinhead *Puppets from Puppet Master *Pyramid Head from Silent Head *Quasimodo from The Hunchback of Notre Dame *Rancor from Star Wars *Rat Monkey from Braindead *Rats from Willard *Reapers from Blade *Reptilicus from Reptilicus *Rhedosaurus from The Beast from 20,000 Fathoms *Rich People from Society *Robby the Robot from Forbidden Planet *Robot Monster from Robot Monster *Rodan from Rodan *Sadako Yamamura from The Ring *Sam from Trick 'r Treat *Sand Monster from Blood Beach *Sando from Star Wars *Sandworms from Dune *Sheep from Black Sheep *Skeletal Warriors from Jason and the Argonauts *Sleestaks from Land of the Lost *Slimer from Ghostbusters *Slurpasaurs from One Million BC (1940) *Slurpasaurs from The Lost World (1960) *Smaug from The Hobbit *Smilodon from Sinbad and the Eye of the Tiger *Spiders from Arachnophobia *Spinosaurus from Jurassic Park III *Stay Puft Marshmallow Man from Ghostbusters *Stone Giants from The Hobbit *Stuff from The Stuff *Sugarplum Fairy from The Cabin in the Woods *Tall Man from The Tall Man *Talos from Jason and the Argonauts *Tarantula from Tarantula *Thing from The Thing *Titanosaurus from Terror of Mechagodzilla *Trolls from Trollhunter *Triffid from Day of the Triffids *Tripods from War of the Worlds *Trog from Sinbad and the Eye of the Tiger *Trog from Trog *Tyrannosaurus Rex from Jurassic Park *Vampires from I Am Legend *Varan from Varan *Velociraptors from Jurassic Park *Wampa from Star Wars *Warrior Bugs from Starship Troopers *Werecats from The Cat People *Werewolf from An American Werewolf in London *The Wicked Witch of the West from The Wizard of Oz *Willard Stiles from Willard *Wolfman from The Wolfman *Wolves from The Grey *Xenomorphs from Alien *Xtro from Xtro *Ymir from 20 Million Miles to Earth *Yongary from Yongary: Monster from the Deep *Zilla from Godzilla (1998) *Zombies from The Walking Dead Category:Lists Category:Monsters